Zebra
History Pre-War There were a number of communities in Equestria that had zebras living and working among ponies, often as the minority. While zebra interaction with ponies was not uncommon, their strange mannerisms invited speculation and irrational fear among ponies in some areas. During the War Zebras were the first to master the technology behind stealth gemstones. Coupled with a history of martial prowess, they were remarkably effective at non-conventional warfare. Zebra operatives were able to get close enough to both Celestia and Rarity to attempt assassination, though were foiled in both attempts. Modern Day The most notable post-war zebra is Xenith, a member of Littlepip's group. She was found in Fillydelphia where she was forced to fight as a gladiator, until her rescue by Littlepip. She joins Littlepip on her journey, providing knowledge of zebra alchemical concoctions as well as the knowledge and beliefs of her people. A village of zebras was wiped out by slavers that had taken Xenith and left her daughter Zephyr and the rest of the foals to fend for themselves. These foals would later go on to name themselves after Angel Bunny and establish trade connections by brewing and creating drugs. Many zebras still cling to their beliefs, which seem preposterious and bizarre to many Equestrians, such as their fear of the stars. Known Settlements There have been several mentions of towns of Zebra. However, the only ones mentioned by name are very poor areas or occupided by others. There was one listed Stable where Zebra's and Ponies were forced to get along, Stable 3 in Canterlot. Glyphmark '- Home of Xenith's child Xephyr. All Zebras from a certain tribe of children are sent here when they earn their cutie mark. The town is run down, and are just now learning to defend themselves from slavers. 'Zebratown - A old pre-war town of Zebras. Mostly destroyed due to Pink Cloud and the Megaspells. Zebras from this town were supposed to be re-located to Stable 3. Side Stories Karkhoof (Heroes) Karkhoof was a settlement built upon a mountain that was a zebra settlement. The village was eventual assaulted by protestors from the extremist group, Celestia's Vision but managed to survive. The zebra left their settlement before the NCA could counter-attack Karkhoof for the attack on Celestia's Vision. Red Light (Misfits) Zebra of different tribes have been shown living in Red Light, most notably were the Marked Mares, ritualistically scarred zebra mares who hunt and kill alicorns on sight. Stable 53 (Broken Steel) The stable was a joint Zebra/Pony mix, Zyon is a Zony born from the stable. Roam (New Roam) The zebra capital of Roam is the primary location of the story Fallout Equestria : New Roam. The author, Delvius, depicts the zebras as having a very Romanesque culture; even to the point that their architecture is Roman, and that, aside from star-phobia, they also have a pantheon of gods similar to the actual Romans. Moscva (Metro) Industrial city of Zebra Empire, mainand location of Fallout Equestria: Metro. In the area of the city that was blown up by Celestia-1. After the explosion, the city was plunged into a dark nuclear winter, and almost the entire population of the city and their descendants hide in the Metro. This all refers us to the universe of Metro 2033. The zebras have also been depicted as being advanced enough to have actual sentient AI's built into some of their vehicles. Technology The only mentions of technology shown are the infamous Zebra Rifle, an Invisiblity Cloak, and a Zebra Stealth suit. We do know that the zebras took Fluttershy's megaspells of healing, and reverse engineered them to create the Pink Cloud megaspell bombs and used regular balefire megaspells. The zebra also deployed advanced robotics on the battlefield, requiring Equestria to develop technologies like the Anti-machine rifle. In the story New Roam, the zebras are depicted as having hovering, AI-controlled APC's. They have also been shown to have access to power armor, albeit a very Roman looking power armor, as described in the story. Medicine The full extent of Zebra medicine is curently unknown but in the Pre-war era the Zebra's made Mint-als, which is a mint-tasting drug that temporarily boosted a Pony/Zebra's thought processes allowing them to think clearly and quickly. There was also a variant of stronger Mint-als called Party-Time Mint-als which Pinkie Pie was addicted to. Mint-al addiction is not uncommon and taking just one can be enough to addict a Pony, the Pony in question will become more dependent on Mint-als until they need them just to think clearly. Mint-al addiction can be cured like most drug addictions but it requires a great deal of effort and willpower as seen with Littlepip as she was treated by Dr Helpinghoof. Other Zebra Medicine includes potions that can permanently alter a creature's genetic makeup and improve them as Xenith did for Littlepip & Regina Grimfeathers. Xenith also showed the ability to brew potions that could stop bleeding from amputated limbs by dipping them in the potion. Traits Zebras are well-known for their natural marital-art skills and physical prowess which is comparable to Earth ponies. They excel in non-conventional warfare such as infiltration, assassination and sabotage. A well-known zebra, Zecora was depicted to possess her own form of magic (refilling a cup of tea by rubbing her hooves over the cup). She also proved to be very knowledgeable in the usage of magic, and was able to coach a young Twilight Sparkle, who was an extremely accomplished Unicorn. It is unknown if all zebras have an innate magical ability as Zecora did. Mythology Zebras associate exo-atmospheric events such as meteor showers with evil. By extension, anything that originated in space, such as the remnants of a meteorite, is believed to be inherently evil. They believe that Nightmare Moon was influenced solely by the stars. Social structure The zebras are led by their Zebra Caesar. In the event that the Caesar is killed, the next ranking figure would be the legatus legionis. While not canon, the story Project Horizons and Homelands, depict the zebras as being a very tribal culture. They believe is living with nature over controlling it. Being very spiritually atoned they also put great stock in sprits that imbued everything around them. There are officially 13 tribes, often referred to as the Twelve and the One. The Twelve consisted of Achu, Propoli, Carnilia, Mendi, Zencori, Atoli, Eschatik, Sahaani, Orah, Tappahani, Logos, and Roamani. The One was the tribe of the stars, Starkatteri. Each tribe can be singled out by a unique stripe pattern. However, within each tribe there exists sub-tribes that pronounce the tribe name differently and have wildly differing customs. The tribes were each lead by tribal elders and shamans. The Caesar was elected from the tribes, with each tribe voting on who to put in power. While also not canon, the story New Roam, depicts Zebras as Romanesque in many things, including their social structure. Thus, there exists such classes as plebeians and patricians, and in the military legates and centurions. Note Zecora was the most well known pre-war Zebra who served as a double agent for the ponies (notably Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash). Category:Pony Species Category:Species Category:Zebra